


I've Been Underwater, Breathing Out And In

by allisonmartined



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not Lilly, but Aaron Echolls who dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Underwater, Breathing Out And In

_God, Lilly, I see the Prozac’s working._   Veronica smiles into her words.

 _High on life, Veronica Mars. I’ve got a secret.  A good one._ The words seem to dance out of Lilly’s mouth and Veronica laughs.

+

It was all anyone could talk about the next day.  The streets seemed to hum with it.  The death of Aaron Echolls.  A car crash took the life of Neptune’s beloved movie star in the middle of the night on a bridge above the quiet sea.

 

Her fingers are entwined with Lilly’s as they lower the casket into the ground.  The silence is deafening.

Logan doesn’t speak for three days.  But when he does, it is as if it never happened.  But sometimes, Veronica thinks she can see that look in his eyes.  Something that looks like pain and something that looks like relief. 

+

It does not come as a whisper, but as a statement.

 _I had sex with Aaron Echolls._

+

She’s not sure how it happened.  One second Logan and Lilly were arguing and the next the words were hovering in the air between the two of them.

Veronica doesn’t breathe.

+

 _We’re done, Lilly._

It’s the slam of a car door and wet angry tears.

Logan speeds off and Lilly and Veronica are left with only one another.

+

It does not end with the slam of a door.

There’s a whisper.

 _I’m so sorry, Logan._

An implied I love you.

A kiss.

+

When she kisses Logan for the first time, Lilly is in the room watching them with her eagle eyes.

It’s tentative, a push of the lips, a soft caress.

 _More_ , says Lilly.

This is her game.

+

Lilly loses interest easily. 

A fact of her personality.

And so when Lilly leaves Logan a broken mess for another, Veronica is left to pick up the shattered pieces.

 _I forgave her_ , a sob.

 _I know_ , she says running a hand along his hairline.

There’s a kiss.

It’s all passion and want and need.

+

 _I love you._ He smiles into her skin.

 _Good_ , Veronica laughs.


End file.
